I'll Be Fine
by HatterSaz
Summary: Sasuke gets a cold and Naruto takes care of him


It was early spring in the Hidden Leaf village. The citizens were loud and enthusiastic as the day neared noon. Except for one. Sasuke Uchiha was a proud ninja and a good one at that. However, today he would not be doing a ninja's duty. No, today, Sasuke would be staying home due to illness. He didn't know how he caught it but, he had. He supposed he should have noticed the symptoms. Especially when his knuckleheaded teammate pointed them all out to him. On their last mission, he had a fever, the sniffles and kept slowing down due to a headache. Naruto had noticed everytime and eventually convinced Kakashi to give the team the week off.

And that is what they are doing. Sasuke laid in bed, groaning over the migraine digging at his skull. He scowled when he tried to think of what his other teammates were doing. Sakura was probably hanging around Ino and sharing her worries. Meanwhile, he assumed Naruto was either training or lounging about. Two very different things but, the two most likely as well.

He sighed before closing his eyes in an attempt to sleep. Suddenly, a knock came from his bedroom door. "Sasuke? I brought you some medicine. Can I come in?" Sasuke's eyes widened in shock as he stared at the door. "Naruto?" "Yeah." Sasuke turned his head to look at the ceiling as he thought it over. _"Why is Naruto here? Shouldn't he be training or something?"_ Another knock broke his thoughts. "So, is that a yes or a no?" Sasuke thought for a moment before sighing. "Come in dobe."

Naruto entered the room carrying a plastic bag. _"Did he go shopping for medicine?"_ Naruto knelt next to his bed and placed a hand on his forehead. "Hey! What are you-" "I'm checking your temperature." Sasuke's eyes widened. _"He didn't yell back! And for that matter, he didn't complain when I called him a dobe. What is going on?"_ "You're hotter than usual. I'll get an ice pack after giving you your medicine." As Sasuke watched in pure astonishment, Naruto rooted around the plastic bag beside him for the necessary bottle. He read the instructions before taking it out of the box and taking out the provided spoon. Filling the spoon with the tinted white liquid, Naruto held the spoon towards Sasuke. "You need three of these." Sasuke just blinked. _"This can't be real. A dream maybe? But then again, why would I dream this?"_ "Hey Sasuke. Earth to Sasuke. Open your mouth so I can give you the medicine." Sasuke released himself from thought for the moment and opened his mouth to accept the liquid healer.

Once Sasuke had swallowed all three spoonful's. Naruto made good on his word and went to get Sasuke an ice pack. When he returned, he immediately placed it on his forehead before walking to the door. "You sleep Sasuke. I'll go and make dinner." With a genuine smile, Naruto left Sasuke's bedroom. Sasuke watched the door a minute, still dumbfounded by Naruto's actions. Then, as his mind began to clear, he felt sleep take him.

Sasuke awoke to the sound of clanking at the bottom of his bed. He looked down to see Naruto setting up some soup. He looked back at Sasuke and smiled. "Hey there. I made you some tomato soup to help you feel better. Hope you like it." He passed Sasuke the bowl after he sat up and waited for the verdict. Sasuke hesitantly took a sip. Then, his eyes widened. He felt as though his mouth and stomach were being treated to a five star meal. He looked at Naruto with another bout of pure shock. "How did...?" "Oh well, when you live by yourself for as long as I have, you need to know how to cook. That dish is an easy one." He smiled again, this time a little bit smugly. But, Sasuke didn't mind. His mouth was being introduced to tomato soup heaven. Just thinking about it made his mouth water.

Naruto chuckled before walking to the door again. Sasuke quickly finished his mouthful and called after him. "Wait! Where are you going?" Naruto turned around with a face that was half way between a smile and a scowl. Basically a pout. "When I checked your food supply, you had nothing in so I'm going shopping. Don't worry, all you have to do is take the purple packaged medicine after your food then sleep. Easy." He waved before walking off. Yet again, Sasuke was left dumbfounded. _"I suppose living alone would teach him more than just cooking."_ Once the thought of food returns, Sasuke's mouth watered. He dug into his soup before taking the medicine and returning to his slumber.

Late in the afternoon, Sasuke re-awoke with considerably more energy than earlier. He slowly climbed out of bed, managing not to set off another headache, and made his way to the main room. He was half surprised when he saw that no one was sat there. He knew Naruto had gone shopping but he didn't think it would take this long. It had been several hours since then. Realising the time, he walked over to the kitchen area, to find Naruto working on tea. He was singing to himself as he cooked and Sasuke couldn't help but stand and watch.

The tune was catchy and soon, Sasuke found himself humming it. A short while passed and he started to feel a little drained, so he leaned on the door frame for support. The frame creaked and Naruto turned around with speedy wide eyes to see Sasuke skillfully masking tiredness with smugness. "Sasuke? How long have you been stood there?" He shrugged against the frame, which was a bad idea, and Naruto sighed. "Well, it's a good thing you woke up. Tea is ready now so we better set the table." And by 'we', Naruto meant 'I'. When Sasuke tried to help, Naruto insisted on doing it himself. The two sat with their meals and said grace before Naruto dug in. Sasuke was a bit skeptical at first, but then he remembered the soup and his mouth began to water again. Now was not the time to fear what Naruto had done to it. Now was the time to eat! With a new resolve, Sasuke tucked in.

He finished the meal with a satisfied sigh. "How can a dobe like you cook this good?" Naruto pouted. "With a lot of practice..." He trailed off as though he wanted to add something but refrained from doing so. This version of Naruto baffled Sasuke. He was normally a hotheaded loud mouth that couldn't hold back. But now he's a gentle caretaker doing his best to not get mad. He kind of liked this version. His brain sent him through a slideshow of happy moments he could have with this new Naruto. Then it went somewhere Sasuke hadn't planned. _Naruto was stood at the oven in a frilly orange apron, stirring something that smelled absolutely delectable. "Naru-Chan, I'm home!" Naruto turned with a wide smile. "Welcome back Sasuke-Kun. Tea will be ready in five." Sasuke walks over and tilts Naruto's head up. Then, with a warm smile, plants his lips softly onto Naruto's._ Sasuke shook his head. What just happened? He looked at Naruto to see him clearing the dishes and putting on a, frilly, orange, apron. Naruto saw him staring and smiled. Something sparked inside of Sasuke at that moment. He felt heat creep up onto his cheeks and his heart was thumping in his chest.

He blinked a few times in realisation and wildly shook his head, which was definitely a bad idea. Now he had a headache. He winced in pain and held his head. "Sasuke?! What's wrong?!" Naruto sprinted over and examined Sasuke's face. The close quarters made Sasuke's blush intensify. "Sasuke?" "Er... I think I need to sleep some more." With that, Sasuke began walking to his room. Behind him, Naruto wore a confused and worried look. "Ok Sasuke. Call me if you need anything." Sasuke paused a moment before nodding and entering his room. He had to sleep off whatever just happened.

The next time Sasuke opened his eyes, it was dark outside. He looked through his window and caught a glimpse of the moon. He sighed at the calmness of night and the relief of his headache vanishing. Then he cleared his throat and felt an odd scratching sensation. He pondered it for a while, then realized it was probably because he hadn't drank anything since tea time. With slow, careful steps, Sasuke made his way to the kitchen. What he found shocked him. Naruto had fallen asleep at the kitchen table. All of the dishes had been washed and dried, even the kitchen itself had been cleaned. He looked around the room and noticed that not only the kitchen was clean but, it seemed to be the entire house that had been cleaned. The laundry was even washed and hung to dry. Had Naruto done this because he was ill? Sasuke looked at the snoozing blonde in disbelief. "No way…" He gently shook his head, to not instigate another headache, and walked away.

He came back a minute later with a blanket and placed it over Naruto's shoulders. The sleeping boy shuffled a little bit at the added weight, but stayed peaceful. Sasuke looked at the sight with a fond smile. His heart was warming to the boy in the wooden chair. He couldn't explain why though. It was like this change in character, changed his opinion of him. He felt like he wanted to know Naruto more so he could see this side more.

Remembering the entire reason he had went into the kitchen in the first place, he pulled his gaze from Naruto reluctantly and got himself a drink. With one last look, and a thought that made him blush, Sasuke went back to his room to sleep.

Early in the morning, Sasuke heard a loud bang and jumped from his bed. He ran to his door and swiftly opened it. He looked around for the source when he noticed Naruto on the floor, rubbing his lower back. He was about to walk over when he felt he must fight it. He couldn't suddenly become nice and helpful. He had his pride to hold onto after all. Instead, he sighed and leaned against his door frame. "What are you doing dobe?" Naruto turned around with a small scowl on his face. "It wasn't my fault." Sasuke tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean?" As he was about to step forward to press for answers, a man poofed in front of Sasuke, making him jump. "Mah, Sasuke, feeling better?" Sasuke gripped his chest in a futile attempt to slow down his heart rate. "I did until you showed up." Naruto laughed and Sasuke felt the heat rise again.

"You do looked a little flushed, still got a fever?" Sasuke gritted his teeth as he watched Naruto stand up and walk over looking concerned. "I'll be fine. What do you want Kakashi?" Kakashi sighed. "So cold. I just came to check on my student and teammate." Naruto looked at Kakashi and smiled apologetically, which didn't sit well with Sasuke. But, he couldn't react. However, his face betrayed him. He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Kakashi smirking. "Oh Naruto, you're too kind to me~." Naruto looked confused as Kakashi pulled him into an intense hug. Sasuke's rage was building. He still couldn't fathom why but, Kakashi seemed to have the nail on the head. He smiled to himself and picked Naruto up. "K-Kakashi Sensei?!" Kakashi grinned at the blonde. "Let's go get ramen Naru-Chan~. Sasuke will be fine for a few hours, neh Sasuke?" Sasuke began to growl uncontrollably. "S-Sasuke?" Sasuke glared at Kakashi, Sharingan blazing. Kakashi chuckled nervously as he set Naruto down. "Then again, Sasuke still looks ill. Maybe you should take care of him for the day." Naruto nodded slowly, confused about what just happened.

With a slight wave and a bright eye smile, Kakashi left the house. Sasuke sighed in relief and deactivated his Sharingan. "How are you Sasuke? Sorry I woke you, Kakashi Sensei kinda just, popped in." Sasuke chuckled. "I feel a lot better." Naruto looked skeptical. "Are you sure? You seemed a bit off there." Naruto looked worried as he waited for Sasuke to reply. Sasuke sighed. "Yes dobe. I just feel a little hot and have a sore throat, nothing majour." "And a snot." "What?" Naruto pointed to Sasuke's nose before grabbing a tissue for him. "You have a snot, hanging from your nose." Sasuke took the tissue and wiped. Then he examined the tissue to see if it was true, which it was. Sasuke kicked himself internally. _"Not only did Naruto see that but Kakashi too. This sucks."_ Naruto smiled apologetically and Sasuke felt the blush return to his face. "Since you're up. How about some breakfast? I'm making waffles." Naruto smiled and Sasuke felt a smile pass his lips too. "Sounds good."

The two finished eating and set about cleaning up. Sasuke enjoyed working with the blonde but, he knew that soon it would be over, and he didn't want to go back to fighting him. Especially now. He enjoyed this way too much. He needed a way to keep things this way.

"Hey Naruto." Naruto looked at him and nodded, putting down the things he was washing. "Erm… can we… I mean…" He trailed off trying to think of the words to use. Naruto looked confused, and he couldn't blame him. This was both out of character and slow going. Then Naruto smiled, it caught Sasuke a little off guard. "I don't want to fight all the time either. Working together is too much fun." Naruto's smile grew brighter and Sasuke felt blinded. He was as bright and warm as the sun and he didn't want him to go away. Sasuke normally favoured darkness and loneliness but, Naruto had changed his mind. He showed him what the light could do and boy Sasuke was addicted.

Sasuke smiled and nodded. "Let's finish cleaning then." Naruto nodded with a look of determination on his face. "Then you can take your medicine." Sasuke pulled a face of disgust, which made Naruto laugh, but he wasn't that disgusted. The white-ish liquid was strawberry flavoured so, it wasn't too bad. The two continued the cleaning before Naruto gave Sasuke the medicine. He had purposely argued that Naruto should give him it as he had no clue what to do, so that's what Naruto did.

After a few days, Sasuke was completely healed. He had thanked Naruto the final night he stayed over for everything so he wouldn't have to do it in front of Kakashi. He couldn't care less about Sakura finding out. Which she did. Which then earned him an earful of not asking for her help and Naruto a few punches to the head for disturbing Sasuke's peace. The whole day was filled with Sakura's questions and swooning that her beloved Sasuke was back. He wondered if it would be worth it saying that he liked someone. Because he did. He realized it towards the end of his illness. He had fallen for Naruto, and he was definitely going to take care of him next time he got ill.


End file.
